residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Proto 14
"Behold, the first, of our new line of Tyrants, Proto 14. This is the first and it won't be the last. This'' is the future!"'' -Jason in an audio log recording Proto 14's activation Biography As the first in the most successful Neo Tyrant line, Proto 14 was a risky step when it first came out. Due to the failure of the majority of Neo Tyrants before it, no one knew if it would work sucessfully. It did though, easily besting three Special Forces members in hand to hand combat with considerable restrant, something not shown on earlier models. Proto 14 was never disposed of due to its loyalty to Jason, its master. For this reason, he kept as an assistant and cleaner should an experiment go out of hand. It was a silent observer during Jason's assassination and it was there for his return. It was responsible for a lot of the dispersal of bio weapons and viruses released. It stood by its work to observe why so many had failed. In this it could be considered "alive" in that it had developed, an interesting albeit highly stoic personality. Design Proto 14 was very similar to its successors in terms of appearance except for clothing. Proto 14 was barefoot with blue jeans. The stomach, wrists and hands were wrapped in bandages. The reson for this is unknown but it could be a personal choice. Typically Proto 14 wore a lab coat with the nametag "Proto" on it. In combat, Proto 14 was very powerful, relying on a number of fuild hand to hand combos that, when combined with is massive strength, allowed to quickly defeat an opponent. It could use firearms but typically perferred to get up close. While it quickly dispatched Cleaners that Gene Tech sent to deal with the outbreak, it found a worthy adversary in Richard Ernest, the only survivor of the last team to be sent in. Richard manage to repel it several times and caused it to loose both arms in two seperate fights. From here, it managed to transform into its Super Tyrant form. Second Form When it began to mutate into a Super Tyrant, it highly resembled a Bandersnatch except with twin stubs where the arms were. For attacking its foes, several tentacles emerged from the chest and fused together. These formed a clawed hand at the end. Due to a lack of bones, the arm was very flexible and could extend several times its normal length. this allowed to to grab onto high areas and hoist itself up. This allowed it to attack from above but it typically took a more savage nature to compensate for its lack of powness. It still had its mind as it was able to talk several times. It was killed by Richard when he knocked it into a blast furnace. Here it burned up and was killed. Legacy Even with Proto 14's death, the NT-14 line was approved with ease, mainly due to the failures of NT-13, 15 and, to them, 16. Here NT-14s were mass produced for many roles. It also had an impact on Jason, believing that these new Tyrants were possibly human, not just simple mindless drones. Category:Creatures